


One Rainy Night, Two People, One Love Connection

by Unknown_MilkBread_Blossom



Series: Haikyuu x Reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu be teasing, Fights, Fluff, MAybe mall shooting, Sakusa is bad a feeling, Someone is probaly gonna throw hand in here, haikyuuxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_MilkBread_Blossom/pseuds/Unknown_MilkBread_Blossom
Summary: Sakusa x ReaderAs you walk down the streets to you close small market.  You see him Number 15 of the MSBY Black Jackals, making eye connection with him, could it be Love at first sight? Only knowing it the first and last time you see him.Until Kuroo and you, his assistant in the Japan Volleyball Association Sport Promoter. You see that number 15 of the Black Jackals again. That one rainy night..and yet to see him again on the volleyball court.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982947
Kudos: 10





	1. Before You Read

Hello! Ahem! Before you start reading please notice a few things:

~This is my first fan-fic I ever written so please have patience of my grammar, spelling etc.

~I'll will be mostly writing in 1st point of view. But Ill still include 2nd and 3rd (probaly) point of view

~All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate 

~I still deciding if I'm sure I want to star and continue this book. I'm just gonna see how it go.

~This book may have slow updates. Im still brainstorming how Ill be writing out the book

Well, uh ahem! I hope you you enjoy the book. And thank you for time to check out the book.


	2. Rain and Connections

"Hey y/n! Could you stop by the market and get something to eat!" your roommate yell as your scrolling your phone.  
"Yeah! Sure" you say as you throw your phone on your bed. It late at night, 9:43 pm. Raining pretty hard. Walking around nothing special. That until your eyes meet with his.

~1st point of view, Y/N~  
As I walk down to the store, I met his eyes. The pretty emotionless-looking eyes. It was just so attractive. 'No' you think,shaking your head. But you couldn't help to stare at the pretty black eyes. As they were able to take you in. "He just so pret- wah!" I take my phone out my coat pocket and see it my roommate. I was about to answer and I see the time "Crap! I spent 10 min looking at him!"   
"Looking at who?"  
"Ayo, hold up! I answered you?"  
"Uh , yea then you're like "i WaS lOoKiNg At HiM fOr 10 MiNuTeS" i dont know. But hey! Tell me who is the lucky person. Me wanna know you know,"  
"Shut up and don't worry, I have your food!"  
"Then get you ass home Im starving!"  
"Alright, alright! I'm going!" I hang up the call and quickly walk to the store. I get 2 cups of ramen-noddles and a few mochis to eat. I pay for the food and as soon I walk out..I meet his eye again..but closer..not only that but the warmth out his body..  
"Oof! I'm sorry!", I bow down to apologized. He just looks at me with a weird look. I didn't mind though,. I stand there and stare into his eyes.  
"..No worries.. it fine." the outside-hitter of MSBY says as walks past me. I just couldn't help myself and look at him for the last time..this close

"Oh! My God! Your finally here!"  
"Can you chill please? Jeez!"  
"You took like forever you know. Plus~ Who is this lucky person you were checking out~?"  
"I wasn't checking them out, dumb ass."  
"Well, I dont care..so what his name? wait you don't even know his nam-"  
"..Kiyoomi Sakusa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ahem! Ye here the first chapter. Ill pe posting a chapter ahead on my wattpad account so if you gonna see please go check it out. Anyways thank you for your time and hope you enjoy! Adios!!


	3. New Job

"Wait!!! You mean THE "Kiyoomi Sakusa", like the spiker of the MSBY?!" yell the girl from across the counter as you un-pack the food."   
"Jackie, relax please jeez"  
~

˜"*°•.Jackie Kahlo  
˜"*°•.20  
˜"*°•. Non-Binary   
˜"*°•.German   
˜"*°•.College Student   
˜"*°•.Gamer/Youtuber

~  
"But No wait! Like were you checking him out or something! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!"  
"I-..I wasn't checking him out, oh come on! Can we forget about this and eat?"  
"Fine Fine. Also you gotta start looking for a job. You're about to finish college, 21 and have no job"  
"I know. Let just eat alright and Ill find a job right after"   
You and Jackie, eat and laugh around. After eating ,you clean up the table as Jackie washes dishes. Job..you're almost done with college. Your studying for lawyer for 3 years. You always be focusing on your studies and never really had time to look for a job. You finish cleaning and head to you room, and flop on your bed.  
'Work..great. Hmm I'll guess I have to find one."  
You sit up and grab you laptop 10 seconds turn to 10 minutes to an hour. It 11:37 p.m. The rain calm down. As you scrolling, this job grabs you attention.

𝙇𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙠 𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙩. 𝙄𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙞𝙚𝙬𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙈𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙮-𝙒𝙚𝙙𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙙𝙖𝙮 7:30 𝙖𝙢-5𝙥𝙢 𝙋𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙘𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙩 𝙪𝙥 𝙖 𝙢𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜.

You click the link and brings you up to registration page, As you think if you really want this job you fill the form and look over the website page and their info. "Tetsurō Kuroo hm?"  
You finish filling out the form, but as you think if you send it or not. ..He comes to your mind again.  
"OH COME ON! JUST SEND IT Y/N"  
"Ayo, you okay" Jackie's peeps their head out the hallway"  
"Yes I'm fine" you give her a poker face  
"Well let hopes They pay me good"  
You send out the form. 20 minutes later, you have your date and time set up.

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ: ᴊᴜɴᴇ 19 2021 ᴛɪᴍᴇ: 4ᴘᴍ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴀ ꜰᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ᴏᴜᴛꜰɪᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴊᴏʙ. ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ!

"New job, hopes it good enough" Your friend texts and you smile to the text..and he comes to you mind again..This time you do nothing about it. You grow a bigger smile.


	4. Outfit

~ 1st point of view, Y/N ~

Today was the day of the meeting. 1 week really came by fast. It was June 19, 8:51 am. "Ugh! Why am I up so early.." I sit up and rub my eyes to see clearly. As I was about to get up, Jackie come in..clapping pans?  
"COME YOU Y/N! GET UP! WE HAVE TO SHOPPING FOR YOUR FORMAL OUTFIT! LET'S GOOO!"

"Jackie..what the fuck, it fucking 8am! Shut up!" I get up from my bed and grab my towels.

"Take a shower Ill be waiting for you in the living room." I walk to the bathroom and take to a shower.  
.  
.  
"You done?" screams my roommate

"Ye, I'm done, lets go." I say, running down the stairs.  
Jackie and I get in the car and drive to the mall. We play music and talk about the outfit I should wear. We arrived at a pretty fancy mall. Far from our city. We unblock our seat and belts and walk in.

"Shoot! I forgot our mask!" as they stop on their tracks and head back to the car. She come back holding two mask. "Here", she gives me one and I put it on.  
We walk in the mall, take a map, and walking into different looking for clothes for my interview.  
We walk into this store and this one outfit grabs my attention, (Think of an outfit you would wear for a interview.)

"Hey, Jackie!"

"Ye?" she let go of a coat and walk over to me.

"I like this outfit and it formal!" I smile with joy as I look at the outfit.

"Ye it very very pretty. Come let go to the checkou-"

As so soon they about to finish their sentence.

She was cut off..by a gun shot..

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!!" 

As the man yells shooting in the air..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!! Yeah, I gonna stop here for today, Hope you enjoy today chapter. One thing before you go, what are hits ;-;? Someone tell me what the are tyty. Also for faster updates, Ill have to Wattpad:@MilkBreadBoi8990  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for stopping by! Adios


	5. Start of a Mall-Shooting

𝐓𝐖: 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐠𝐮𝐧𝐬, 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝, 𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐬 𝐞𝐭𝐜. 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫. 𝐈𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧 (『,』)𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐮𝐧-𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐲𝐩𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬. 𝐀𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬. 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲.  
.  
.  
.  
『

The man keep shooting in the air. Yelling random things out of his mouth. Jackie and you duck under a clothing hanger. You see people crying and shaking. Some are even calling for help. 

~1st point of view, Atsumu Miya~  
I was walking in the mall with my brother, Osamu. We stop by for some boba since he kept whining his thirsty and hungry. We order our boba and I end-up paying since I own him. We took a seat at a table close by a window.  
"So Tsumu..how the team?"  
"Hm? Oh! I say it pretty good. Nothing bad has happen. You Hinata, always coming up with something new with Bokuto. And Omi stills keeps being Omi. So how the onigiri store and Suna~?" I see a light pink blushes on his face. I just chuckle while looking out the window. That when I got scared...

We both heard a gun for the store right by the boba shop. Samu look at the store with fears in his eyes. I asked what going on.  
"TSUMU, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"  
We both got up looking for the closest exit. But we're stop by gun shot almost hitting my leg. I stopped and panic.  
"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?! 𝘈 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘭-𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨?! 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘦! 𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶!"  
Little do I know, my brother jump on me making me move from the next gun. We were now in a formal clothing store with 2 other people under a clothing hanger. One them had short brown-blonde tips hair, while the other had (your hair description). The man kept shooting. 5 minutes later he left. I saw people crying, dead on the floor..blood. Im was scared and had no idea to do.  
"Hey you two!" whisper Samu to the 2 other people. "You know the closest exit here?, most of the people here are dead.."  
.  
.  
.  
~1st point of view Osamu Miya~  
Atsumu and I were with tho other people. I was only to see like 3 more people. A mother with her son, around the age 16, and a male, around his 30's. I was looking for the exit and shooter. I couldn't see the shooter anywhere. I saw the exit. It was by the check out. That when I hear a gun shot. The shooter has shot the male. I was scared just as other people, but my captain Kita always told me to keep calm no matter how scary the situation was. The shooter was looking for someone or something I think. He kept shouting a name item or someone name. I wasn't my business tho. I just need to get some people out of here.  
"Hey Crème caramel, I'm need you to slide to the lady over there with her son."  
"What why?!"  
"Don't worry about it, on my signal we'll get behind the checkout counter. Then we'll be out, okay?"  
"Fine..tsk"  
If Im honest it pretty risky, she can shot while to getting to her. If she fast enough tho, she'll make it. She get ones knee, and runs to to the women, one she close the ducks and rolls to her. Didn't expect her to do that but still keep her safe. Now I just need to figure out how to get all 6 of us, our of here without any of us injured.  
.  
.  
~1st point of view Y/N~  
I was with other people. I think they're twins, they look alike just on has blonde hair and they other one black hair, with some gray tips, if they were fading away. I didn't call for help since I think other people would be calling the police and other forces by now.  
"Hey! How are you sure we'll make out of here. This is fucking mall-shooting. There could be more then 1 shooter."  
"2 shooters, I think." said the blondie.  
"Maybe, what matter we need to get out of here. There only one shooter in this store. He yelling a name or something, I don't know! said the black-grayed haired boy.  
I was scared, if I honest. I have no idea what to do. The black haired boy said, oh his signal, wee run to the checkout counter and then run to the exit. I wasn't sure if it would work or not. But you'll never know unless you try.  
"Here the plan, we'll run to the counter and then one by one we go to the exit. My brother and I will send the mother and her son first then sent you and your friend next. Alright?"  
"What?! Are you sure?"  
"We gotta do what we gotta do.."  
"On my signal.."  
.  
.  
.  
"NOW!"  
Both the boy and women ran to the door. The shooter was shooting..and well one shot got close to boy arm. I think he got a scar due to him grabing his arm. They were able to make out the door.  
"Okay..he is now shooting a but faster..God, how many bullets those this guy have?!"  
As he shooting the bullets it just stop...  
"NOW! Both you girl go no-"  
I got up and ran but Jackie grab was able to grab the men and pulled them forward. They ran to exit and made out. The shooter was able to refill his gun and stared shooting again. He was able to shatter the door. Jackie was still left behind. After 10 minutes his stopped and left. So I signal Jackie to come out now. She ran to exit and was outside safe..in my arms.  
"Thank you you gentleman. How may I repay for your barvey?"  
"You can pa- ow!" yelled that blonide as his brother slap his back.  
"No need. Now please enjoy your day and stay safe."  
Both of them bow down, smile at them and left.  
"Really Samu.."  
"Shut up Tsumu."  
Jackie laughs, the smile always got me, making sure she was happy and fine. It was my duty to keep her as this due to her past.  
Knowing that smile..  
.  
.  
w̸̰̞͍̞̳͈͈̙͈͑̉́͒î̸̢͍͓̜̣̬̼̙͙̺͒̑̋̉̃͆̔̚ḻ̷̈ļ̸͈̭͈͙͎̠̏̋̓̚͝ ̴͕̹͖̬̤̻̀́͜f̵̘̩̥̻͇͖̤̓̑̾̍̀a̸̡̟̲̞̱̬͎̿͐̏̊͐͐̄̿̒̕ḑ̷̣͍̦͚̯̽͐͝͝e̶̡̢̨̙̬̗̫̿͗͋̈̕ ̴̡͍͇̤̟̏a̵̛͔̫̝͐͜ẃ̴̡̛̥̟̹̙̤̒̈̍͘ͅa̸̛̮̥̹̲͓̗͉̼͍̘̍͛̈́͐̎͝ÿ̵̡͍͙̪̙̬͎̥̞͛̇̅̄̈́̕͝.̸̙̼͒̈.̶̦͙͚̈́̔

I thought we just had..heal from what happen..but no..  
She was shot..2 times, on her chest and her torso.  
It felt like a movie..everything get slowed. She was slowly falling, I couldn't move. I just stood there frozen. "Move you body Y/N, COME GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND CATCH HER!" I thought.  
Am I really losing my closest friend here...no! She was the best friend I could ever ask for..AND IM LOSING THEM NOW..  
.  
.  
.  
Osamu caught her..and I was just standing there..doing nothing.  
"Tsumu call 119!!"  
Blondie quickly dial 119. I feel to my knees shaking, everything I was moving slow. People were gather around us. Lucky, there was a hospital close by. I crawl to her, put her body on my lap, place my hands of her shot told breath slowly.  
"Hey hey, Y/N..Good luck in that interview..work hard, alright?"  
"Shut up..don't waste you breathes.."  
I wanted to scream all my pain right now..but I feel I had no voice. Few minutes later the ambulance came and I got one with along with the twins.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Are you hear for Jackie K.?"  
We all answered yes..  
And well the un-expected came..it wasn't was death or coma..  
"The shoot were pretty powerful so this cost her surgery but she can lose blood quickly and can possibly die for surgery instead of the bullets. So are you sure you want to move on?"  
I wasnt sure it sounds hella risky and she die..but if it was the best for her..then I have no other choice..I just look down thinking what I should say..  
』  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Move on with the sugrey.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Ye, the ending trash since i start slacking off. I will fix once I gdt a better way to. Well thank you for checking and hope you enjoy


End file.
